This invention relates generally to decorations and more particularly to a flower decoration having special utility as an ashtray holder or candleholder.
There are presently numerous flower decorations available on the market. However, these flower decorations only have utility as a decorative accessory. Similarly, numerous candleholders are available. However, such candleholders likewise only have utility as candleholders. In the same regard, there are numerous ashtray and ashtray holders available. However, once the ashtrays have been removed from the holder, there remains only an empty shell. Such an empty shell is an eyesore and is very often removed from the area or the shell remains in a drawer.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a flower decoration which is an attractive article yet has utility as an ashtray holder and candleholder.
Another object of this invention is to provide a flower decoration which serves as an ashtray holder yet remains an attractive accessory when the ashtrays are removed and in use.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a flower decoration which has a stable base and which does not disclose its utility feature until such time as the host desires to disclose the decoration's utility.